guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dasha Vestibule (mission)
Anyone know how you get there? --[riVen] 01:32, 29 October 2006 (CDT) one of the hardest missions to solo. my advices are: take a hero prot monk. You will need it for goren when u aggro the last boses. as stated in the article take Broad Head Arrow for the ruby's and the fire boss. before every battle tell your monk to cast Protective Spirit on goren so he cant be spiked to death. in the end, place your henchies near the stairs and the monk/s by the stairs. wait until the bosses are far enough and try to aggro. run back and move from side to side to make goren follow you. once the boss is in reach kill him.--Ofer1992 11:30, 31 October 2006 (CST) :Wow, I heard this was hard but had no trouble at all doing it with hench/heroes. I took my mesmer, with a Surge/Spiritual Pain build and a couple of interupts (Cry and Power Leak). I did not use Broadhead on Margrid -- instead, I used Barrage, Distracting Shot, and Savage Shot. Pull, and target the rubies first. Goren never took any signficant damage, but maybe it's because I opened each combat with a surge to draw aggro. Dfscott 10:47, 2 November 2006 (CST) Bosses correct? Someone has listed Hajok Earthguardian as one of the final bosses, but for me, all the bosses were Djinn. Either the Hajok listing is wrong, the name of the boss is wrong, or Anet has named two different creatures with the same name.Dfscott 10:50, 2 November 2006 (CST) : Ok, it *is* Hajok, but he's a sapphire djinn (dervish). I'm going to go to the location indicated in the hajok entry and if he's beetle guy, I guess we'll need a disambiguation page. =( -- Dfscott 09:26, 4 November 2006 (CST) Redundant I think the spoiler warning at the end of the page is redundant. If players come to this page, they've done so seeking help, and even if they don't want the puzzles spoilt, the last contributer added the solutions to the main article. Planeforger 22:44, 4 November 2006 (CST) Getting there I picked Master of whispers quest, got to Dasha together with someone who had been there already before finishing nightfall, after doing dzagonur : I got there by going northwest of Honur hill and I had not finshed the game (only at Gates of Desolation), and I had taken Master of Whispers and took Norgu as a hero, so you don't need to finish the game in order to access it that way. 134.82.96.30 14:37, 5 November 2006 (CST) :: http://gw.gamewikis.org/images/a/ae/Dasha_vestibule_entrance_mirror_lyss.JPG I tried to get there when entering for the first time in Mirror of Lysa. Waited for nothing.. then completed the quest Calling the Order and tried again. This time, it worked. So, I've added the line "'' (Note that you can't get to Dasha Vastibule until you've completed Calling the Order quest and get the Dzagonur Bastion (Mission)).''" Corsaire 16:00, 26 November 2006 (CST) Solutions to non-physical trials Yes, does anyone have the answer to the 3rd Trial? There are numerous solutions to the 3rd trial. All you have to do is pick a pedestal to start with. The obelisk numbers are all of the factors of the pedestal numbers, so if you picked pedestal 6, obelisk 2 and 3 will activate. Then you would need to place a key in pedestal 35 to activate the other two obelisks. So, 6,35 14,15 and 10,21 are all solutions, not just 14 and 15. I think that's how it works, I did 14 and 15 on the first try. Anyone else find the beginning of the mission to be a lot easier with heroes/henches? I tried with heroes/henches 1 time and did totally fine until the 3 bosses wiped the floor with my party at the end. Then I tried twice with real players and couldn't even make it to the bosses. I guess I'll try to hench it the whole way through. Any suggestions on getting past the bosses with heroes are welcome!! Can someone suggest a team build for solo with henchman + hero? This mission is still very hard to me, I may not able to kill the 3 bosses sometimes. Can someone make a team build for this mission?? :Two monk heroes, both with Extinguish and / or Martyr, at least one with Protective Spirit and Margrid with Concussion Shot, BHA (if you have Factions), Choking Gas, Practiced Stance (if you have Prophecies and don't have BHA), Distracting Shot and as many interrupt bow attacks and Mesmer interrupt signets as you have. Take Eve, Cynn, Kihm and one other hench. At the end, try to pull one boss at a time, get the monk hero to spam Protective Spirit on Goren and get Margrid to target the elementalist boss. You can still get wiped out if the timing doesn't work out for the interrupts. I'd consider the mission easier than Pogahn Passage because the elementalist boss can't nuke from around a corner and doesn't have a healer. -- Gordon Ecker 21:45, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::Thx!! I will try it. XDD Hokit 03:38, 27 November 2006 (CST) If that doesn't work for you, the build I just ran (and got masters) with my ranger was margrid, tahlkora, sousuke, eve, khim, sogolon, devona. Margrid was set 100% interrupt with broadhead, tahlkora was LoD and sousuke was searing flames. I was running burning arrow + 2 interrupts. The key in most cases is to take out ruby's first, before anything else and pull the individual bosses 1 at a time at the end. dargon 01:05, 4 December 2006 (CST) The mission itself is very easy, not had any problems with it. But what I find stupid is how everyone except me (in a party of only henchmen) gets wiped out by the traps. They are really stupid, and as soon as it hits them they stand in it and try to heal themselves. I had to finish the mission without monks because I lost them both to the traps twice and had no more res sigs. I know I should have just been careful, but I don't expect them to be that stupid. The trap wasn't triggered when I went through, and they were only 1 step behind. If they just kept moving they'd be out of it and alive. Instead they all stop and the whole party is dead. --Carth 15:21, 6 December 2006 (CST) :Just to clarify, I was annoyed that I can do the whole mission and kill everything in it without any deaths and fast too without problems, but because stupid henchmen stand in traps I am the only one alive at the end. Such a stupid way for all the henchmen to die at once, and I can't then kill the bosses at the end by myself. Something I noticed from having to restart it, those Ruby Keys or Diamond Keys for the bonus chests stay in your inventory after the mission. They are worth 0 gold and have to be trashed. --Carth 15:53, 6 December 2006 (CST) :You mean you don't know how to use the henchmen controls (buttons below the compass) yet? Wait for the trap to trigger, then wait for it to stop, then plant the flag on the far side of the trap. The henchmen will run directly to the flag and stay there. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 20:57, 6 December 2006 (CST)